The monsters are real
by Skovko
Summary: Eight people wake up in another world where the monsters from myths and folklore are real. They need to figure out how to fight the monsters and get back to their own world. Trusting strangers and getting everyone out alive isn't easy. (Also starring: Finn Balor, Sasha Banks, Sonya Deville, Peyton Royce, Batista, Matt Hardy and Jeff Hardy.)
1. Medusa

"Hey, wake up," she shook the long haired man beside her. "Please, wake up."  
"What's going on?" He asked groggy.  
"I was hoping you could tell me," she answered.

He sat up and looked around. They were on a beach somewhere along with six other people. In total they were four men and four women and he only knew one of them. His best friend next to him.

"Where are we?" He asked.  
"I have no idea," she answered.

The other six started stirring and soon it was like a drama movie unlike any other. Everyone was confused and thought some of the others had the answers to what was going on. Threats and accusations flew through the air until a loud whistle was heard that silenced everyone. They looked at the woman who had whistled loudly.

"Chubby woman wants to speak," one of the other women said.  
"Don't lash out at me just because you're scared. I'm just as scared as you," she said.  
"Sorry," the other woman looked down.  
"Okay, first things first. I'm Beverly Perry. Who are you?" Beverly asked.

They all started introducing themselves, starting with the one that had made the chubby comment.

"Sonya Deville."  
"Roman Reigns.  
"Dean Ambrose."  
"Sasha Banks."  
"Finn Balor.  
"Baron Corbin."  
"Peyton Royce."

Beverly nodded and gave them a little smile.

"Okay, does anyone know where we are or what we're doing here?" She asked.

They all shook their heads no.

"Anyone here know each other?" She asked.  
"Me and Dean are best friends," Roman answered.  
"Best friends?" Baron stared at them. "You fucking put us here, didn't you?"  
"Shut up!" Beverly cut him down. "Whoever put us here probably chose to bring them just so we would suspect them."  
"Or not suspect you," Sonya said.  
"Suspect me all you want. I honestly don't give a fuck. What I do give a fuck about is getting home so I suggest we all trust each other until someone proves us wrong," Beverly's eyes went from person to person. "Do you think you all can do that?"

They all nodded and agreed.

"Okay, besides having no memory, something is wrong in this place," she continued.  
"What makes you say that?" Finn asked.  
"The mountains," she pointed. "They run way out in the water. There's no way around them or over them. The only way forward is up that hill. How much do you wanna bet the mountains keep running on the other side as well, forcing us to go in one certain direction?"  
"Maybe it's like an obstacle course," Dean suggested.  
"With what obstacles?" Sasha rolled her eyes.  
"I don't know," Dean shrugged.  
"Only one way to find out," Beverly said. "Let's get going."  
"Are you sure your fat ass can make it up that hill?" Sonya mumbled.

Roman grabbed the woman's arm in a tight grip and stared at her.

"Shut the fuck up!" He growled. "Not everyone likes a toothpick like you and so far she's the only one making any sense. If you can't deal with that, you're more than welcome to stay behind while the rest of us move on."

He let go of her arm and stepped up next to Beverly and took in those dark green eyes that sent him a look of gratitude. He nodded back to silently let her know it was alright. If they started butting heads more in this weird place, no one would make it home safe. They had to be on the same page.

"No way," Beverly said as they reached the top of the hill and looked over it.  
"What's that?" Peyton asked.  
"Snakes in her hair?" Finn asked.  
"Medusa," Beverly answered. "It can't be. She's not real."  
"She looks pretty real to me," Baron said.  
"Shit!" Beverly hissed.

She looked around but there was no way around the place. There was a cottage behind Medusa but she stayed outside at the pond in front of it.

"What do we do?" Roman asked.  
"Does anybody know your folklore or anything about her?" Beverly asked.  
"Not really," Sasha answered.  
"Enlighten us," Dean said.  
"This isn't right. She shouldn't be here. She should be out at sea or at least down at the beach where we started," Beverly said.  
"She's got a pond," Peyton pointed out.  
"Yeah, she's got water but it's still not completely right," Beverly said.  
"Who the fuck gives a shit? Are we gonna fight her or walk past her?" Baron asked.  
"Neither," Beverly answered. "If you look in her eyes, she'll turn you to stone."  
"Then what do we do?" Roman asked.

For a long minute no one spoke as Beverly observed Medusa and the surroundings.

"I don't think the cottage is hers. She stays near water. She doesn't need a bed," she said.  
"So?" Sonya asked.  
"Does anyone have a mirror?" Beverly asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Okay, Roman and Dean, I need you two to help me. Since you know each other, you trust each other," Beverly said.  
"We're going down there, aren't we?" Dean shook his head. "Well, fuck it, if we're gonna be turned to stone and die, I'd rather die next to my best friend."

Beverly took a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay, I hope you guys are as strong as you look," she said.  
"Please!" Roman smirked.  
"We're gonna go as close as we can and close our eyes. I need you two in front making as much noise as you can. She'll come for you. When you feel her body, just throw her to the ground and hold her down," she said.  
"What will you do?" He asked.  
"Run inside the cottage and hopefully find a mirror. When I come out, keep your eyes closed and move her in the direction of my voice. We need her to see herself in a mirror in order to turn her to stone," she said.  
"Sounds easy enough," Dean said.  
"Yeah," she nodded. "Whatever you do, don't open your eyes."

They moved down the hill as close as they dared.

"Okay, let me know when you got her," she said.

She stepped backwards and closed her eyes. She could only hope the guys would be able to do their part.

"Over here, you ugly bitch!" Dean shouted.  
"Come get us, you hag!" Roman shouted.

A dark voice let out a piercing scream that sounded cold and cruel. Beverly had read a lot about Medusa and every other mythical creature out there but no book could tell her what they sounded like. The scream came closer and closer and then the sound of some sort of fighting.

"We got her!" Roman screamed. "Run, Beverly!"

She ran into the cottage and was met by layers of dust and cobweb. She ran through it until she found herself in a bathroom with a mirror on the wall. She tore the mirror down and ran outside, holding it up in front of her face like a shield.

"Get her up! Over here! Move her over here!" She kept screaming.

The screams of Medusa came closer and closer. Roman and Dean followed Beverly's voice until Medusa suddenly stopped screaming.

"Is she dead?" Dean asked. "It doesn't feel like skin anymore. Is feels like stone."

Beverly lowered the mirror slowly and sighed in relief as she stared at a stone sculpture with Roman and Dean still holding on to her arms.

"You can open your eyes," she said.

They did and immediately took a step away from the sculpture.

"Damn!" Dean breathed out.  
"I'll say," Roman said.  
"Thanks," she looked at them. "You really came through."  
"You can trust us," Roman said.  
"Hey, get down here!" She shouted up to the remaining five.

Baron, Finn, Sonya, Sasha and Peyton made their way down the hill and studied the sculpture of Medusa.

"How did you even know what to do?" Peyton asked.  
"Reading about mythical creatures is a huge hobby of mine," Beverly answered with a smile. "You should see my book collection."  
"I bet," Peyton smiled back.  
"What do we do now?" Sasha asked.  
"Keep moving, I guess," Beverly answered. "Follow the only trail in front of us."


	2. Sirens

They followed the trail that ran close enough to the top of the hill for them to constantly look out on the water. The beach seemed to stretch on forever.

"Maybe it's a contest," Finn suggested.  
"Men versus women?" Sonya smirked. "I'll beat your asses anytime."  
"Or maybe it's about trusting strangers," Sasha said.  
"I trust these two already," Beverly pointed at Roman and Dean.  
"We trust you too," Dean smiled at her. "You were right about that Medusa bitch so I say, lead us, oh great one."  
"Shut up!" Beverly laughed.

The hill flattened and the water came closer the further they walked. They all stopped and stared in surprise when they started seeing rocks out in the water with women on them. Or half women. They were some sort of creatures.

"Mermaids?" Peyton asked.  
"I wish," Beverly answered. "Sirens."  
"What do they do?" Roman asked.  
"They lure sailors to their death by singing. They'll sail towards them and crash their ships on the rocks," Beverly answered.  
"Great!" Sonya muttered and rolled her eyes.  
"Please, tell me you know what to do again," Dean said.

Beverly looked at the sirens out in the water. The creatures had their eyes on them, just waiting for them to get close enough to hear their song.

"They've changed it again," she said.  
"Changed what?" Sasha asked.  
"Medusa was supposed to be at sea. The sirens are supposed to be far out at sea to meet the ships. They're too close to shore," Beverly answered.  
"Does it matter?" Baron asked.  
"No, they'll kill us all the same probably," Beverly answered. "Even though we're not sailors."  
"Tell us what to do," Finn said.

Beverly blew out her breath and nodded.

"Cover your ears," she said.  
"Like the last time. Eyes first, ears now. I see a pattern," Roman said.  
"Or maybe they want us to see a pattern just to mess with us," Sonya said.  
"Who the fuck cares? Just do as Beverly says!" Peyton raised her voice.  
"Alright, fingers in your ears. Maybe avoid looking at them too because they're fucking beautiful and they'll do whatever they can to lure you to your death," Beverly said. "Keep moving no matter what. Maybe sing or talk to hear your own voice in your head."

They all nodded and moved their hands up to put their fingers in their ears. They started moving with Beverly in front. She set a fast pace. The sirens rolled around seductively, trying to get someone's attention to make them lower their hands and hear their song. As soon as Beverly couldn't see them in the corner of her eye anymore, she turned around to make sure everyone was still following. The last one in line, Finn, moved his hands down and started walking towards the sea.

"No! Finn!" She screamed.

Everyone turned around, watching the man enter the sea and swim towards one of the rocks. The siren on top of it sang to him. He was almost there when a giant wave crashed him against the rock. His blood splattered up on the creature who kept the smile on her face.

"Run! Run! Fucking run!" Beverly screamed.

Everyone started running with their fingers still in their ears. Soon the trail moved away from the sea and into a forest. They stopped by the edge and stared into the darkness between the trees while lowering their hands.

"Finn," Sasha's lip quivered.  
"Nothing we can do now," Peyton put her arms around Sasha.  
"Do we have to go in there?" Dean stared into the forest.  
"I'm afraid so," Beverly answered.  
"What's in there?" Sonya asked.  
"I have no idea," Beverly answered.


	3. Werewolves

"We're gonna fucking die in there," Baron muttered.  
"Just stay on the trail," Beverly said.  
"Because that worked so well for Finn!" Sasha snapped.  
"Hey!" Roman snapped back. "What happened to Finn is not Beverly's fault. She told him to keep his ears covered but he didn't listen."  
"Listen," Dean snickered at the choice of word.  
"No one's forcing you to come with us. You can stay here if you want," Beverly said.  
"I'm not staying behind alone," Sasha said.

They started walking into the forest just as the sun was setting and soon only the full moon gave light to them. It wasn't much. Just enough to light the trail they were walking on.

"I don't like this," Beverly looked up at the moon. "Full moon."  
"What does that mean?" Peyton asked.  
"Have you ever watched a horror movie about the supernatural? Nothing good comes on a full moon," Beverly answered.

A howl broke through the darkness.

"Wolves?" Baron asked.  
"Nope, werewolves," Beverly answered.  
"Full moon," Dean whispered.

Yellow eyes started popping up in the darkness behind them. They slowly moved backwards as they took in the eyes.

"There's more than one," Beverly said.  
"Wolves hunt in packs," Baron said.  
"Werewolves don't. Forget about Hollywood movies and every fucking alfa and omega or whatever the fuck they've done to the original myths," Beverly said.  
"Original myths?" Sonya asked.  
"Werewolves only transform once a month. On a full moon. And they're always alone," Beverly said.  
"How do we stop them?" Dean asked.  
"Silver," Beverly answered. "But since we're no way near a jewelry store right now, I suggest we start running because they're coming closer."  
"What?" Baron asked.  
"Run!" Beverly screamed.

They all spun around and started sprinting for their lives. The werewolves started sprinting too, getting closer fast. Sonya tripped and a scream tore through the night as teeth sank into her thigh and made her fall to the ground.

"Sonya!" Beverly screamed.  
"Help me!" Sonya screamed back.

The werewolf whimpered as a fist connected with its snout. It released its teeth from Sonya's leg and she watched as Roman yanked the silver chain from his neck and stuffed it into the creature's mouth. It howled in pain and fell to the ground. The other werewolves stopped to watch their friend writhe in pain but still slowly moved towards Roman and Sonya.

"Let's go," he said.

He lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder. He ran towards the others while she watched the werewolves over his back.

"They're coming closer," she warned him.  
"Almost there," he said.  
"Almost where?" She asked.

He ran into a building where the others were waiting and Peyton slammed the door behind them. Roman put Sonya down on the wooden floor and she looked around. They were inside a church.

"Let me see that," Roman tore Sonya's jeans up a bit more. "You'll be fine, Sonya."  
"I found some water," Baron handed Roman a bottle of water.

Roman poured water out on Sonya's leg. She hissed but held still as Roman washed the blood away.

"See, not too bad," he smiled.  
"It still hurts like hell," she said.  
"You'll live," Dean said.

She looked around at the other people watching them.

"We're safe here, right? Holy ground," Sasha said.  
"That only works on vampires. Werewolves can go wherever they want," Beverly said.  
"Then why have the howls stopped?" Sasha asked.  
"They're gone?" Beverly looked surprised.


	4. Vampires

"It makes no sense. They're going back to the original myths but still keep changing little things," Beverly said.  
"Does it mean anything?" Baron asked.  
"I don't know but it makes me think someone is behind it," Beverly answered.  
"Of course someone's behind it," Sonya sneered from the floor. "We didn't walk into this fucked up world on our own."  
"Do you think we might be drugged?" Peyton asked.  
"I don't know, Peyton, but I think somewhere someone might be watching us," Beverly answered.  
"I don't see any cameras," Sasha said.

Dean chuckled and sat down on the nearest church bench.

"I feel like we're part of the Truman Show," he said.  
"This is not a movie!" Sonya growled.  
"I'm well aware of that," Dean said.

They all snapped their heads towards the door as loud knocking sounded.

"Open the door!" A dark voice came from the other side.  
"Who is it?" Peyton called back.  
"My name's Batista," the stranger answered.  
"Does anyone know a Batista?" Beverly asked.

Everyone shook their heads. Beverly moved towards the door slowly.

"Don't let him in!" Peyton begged.  
"What are you?" Beverly called out.  
"I already told you. I'm Batista," he answered.  
"I didn't ask who you are. I asked what you are," she called back.  
"Open the fucking door and get out here!" He shouted.  
"Get out there?" She smirked. "Oh, I know."

She opened the door and grinned at the stranger. He stood as close as he could but he didn't take a step forward.

"You can't get in here. It's holy ground," she mocked him. "Fucking vampire!"

He bared his teeth and showed his fangs.

"You're a clever one, aren't you?" He asked amused.  
"Don't invite him in," Sasha said. "He can only get inside if you invite him in."  
"Please, Sasha. That was invented by Buffy. Vampires can walk into houses as they want and they'll fuck you in the ass while you're screaming they aren't invited," Beverly kept looking at Batista while saying all that. "The only place they can't go is holy ground."

She tipped her head at Batista.

"So you have a nice night, mister Batista. When the sun rises, we'll come out," she said.  
"Come out, Sasha. I can show you wonders. I know you dream about being like Bella in the Twilight movies. I can be your Edward," he said.  
"Great, we got a mind reader," Beverly rolled her eyes.

She turned around and was surprised to find Sasha right behind her.

"Do you sparkle in sunlight?" Sasha asked Batista.  
"Yes," Batista answered.  
"No, he does fucking not!" Beverly grabbed Sasha's arm. "He's fucking with you. If you go out there, he'll kill you."  
"You're not my mom!" Sasha pulled her arm free. "You don't know me or where I come from or any of my dreams. Maybe he can be my saviour."  
"Sasha, don't!" Beverly warned. "You'll fucking..."

Sasha took a step outside and before anyone could say or do anything, Batista had her in his arms with his teeth deep into her neck.

"...Die," Beverly finished her sentence lowly.

Batista drained as much as he could and lifted his head and smiled at Beverly. He raised his wrist to his mouth but stopped before biting into it.

"Don't!" Beverly begged. "Don't turn her. Don't judge her to this life. Just let her die."  
"One down, six to go," Batista dropped Sasha to the ground. "Come out and play with me."  
"Go fuck yourself!" Beverly slammed the door.

She turned around and looked at the other five before falling to the floor.

"This is my fault. I never should have opened the door," she cried.  
"Hey, it's not your fault," Roman walked over and put his arms around her. "You said it yourself. He was a mind reader. He would have gotten to her no matter what."

They jumped in surprise as hands started banging not only on the door again but on every window and wall of the church.

"How many are there?" Peyton whined.  
"They've changed it again. They keep changing the rules," Beverly said.  
"What did they change?" Baron asked.  
"Vampires don't hunt in packs either and they shouldn't be able to read minds. Not in the original myths. Hollywood changed that about them like everything else you seem to know," she answered.  
"But they still can't get in here, right?" Dean stood up from the bench and walked over to her and Roman.  
"No, they can't set foot on holy ground," she said.

Dean crouched down next to her and ruffled her hair.

"Well then, great one, I say we stay in here until those bastards are forced to crawl back into their coffins in the morning. Me and Roman will sit up against the door and stop anyone from opening it," he said.

Roman nodded and the two friends moved to sit with their backs against the front door.

"They're so loud!" Sonya covered her ears.  
"They're trying to drive us out," Beverly said.  
"Not happening," Dean winked from his spot and pounded his fist on the door. "You hear that, you ugly motherfuckers! We're having a party in here and you're not invited!"

Baron sighed and sat down on a church bench.

"They might be gone in the morning but what's next after them?" He looked at Beverly.  
"Maybe a fucking dragon. How the fuck should I know?" She shrugged.


	5. Nessie or Kraken

"The sun is rising," Roman said.

They all watched as the church slowly filled up with light. Outside everything had died down and left the area in complete silence. Roman and Dean moved away from the door and opened it. There was nothing and nobody out there. Even Sasha's body was gone.

"I think we better keep moving," Peyton said.  
"Help Sonya," Beverly said.  
"Why do you wanna help me? I haven't been nice to you," Sonya asked.  
"You're a bully but that doesn't mean I want you to die," Beverly said. "Don't get me wrong, I don't ever wanna see you again after this but I wanna get us all home."

Sonya looked at Beverly while Roman and Dean helped her up to stand.

"Thank you," Sonya said lowly. "And sorry."  
"Apologize once we're home," Beverly smiled.  
"I'll take you out for a night of drinking on me and after that we'll part ways," Sonya said.  
"Deal," Beverly laughed.  
"Can I come too?" Peyton asked.  
"Sure, as long as you pay yourself," Sonya answered.

They left the church and followed the trail again. Sonya could carry herself on both legs. She just needed a bit of support because of the pain from the bite. Baron caught up with Beverly in front and looked back to make sure no one heard him.

"I don't know much about werewolves but I do remember one bite is all it takes to transform someone," he said lowly.  
"Not until next full moon. I'm not gonna leave her here to die, Baron. They keep changing the rules so maybe we can change that part too," she said.  
"The others might trust you but I don't trust you one bit. I think you put us here," he said.

He fell behind before she could respond. She didn't care what he thought. She cared about getting out. The trail led them out of the forest and they stopped and stared in surprise at the sight in front of them.

"What the...?" Baron asked.  
"What is that?" Dean asked.

There was a giant lake in front of them but it was split in the middle by a thin dirt wall. Too thin to walk on. On both sides of the lake, mountains boxed it in, making it impossible to go around. They had to swim across one of the two sides. They stared in wonders at the two giant creatures that occupied a side each.

"Nessie and Kraken," Beverly said.  
"You do know we have to swim past one of them, right?" Roman asked.

Beverly nodded while staring at the creatures and the mountain behind them.

"Look," she pointed. "There's a cave in the mountain."  
"There's probably bears in there," Sonya said.  
"Or a way out," Beverly said. "So far we've been outside when we've been met with challenges. I have a feeling this is the last one."  
"You have a feeling?" Baron sneered. "Oh, that's nice. Let me know when you actually know something."  
"I've gotten us this far, haven't I?" Beverly snapped.

They kept looking at the two creatures in front of them. If it hadn't been so far out, they would have taken the time to cherish the sight.

"Ehm, Beverly?" Dean asked nervously.  
"Yeah?" She asked.  
"Remember when you joked about a dragon being next?" He asked.

She turned around and her jaw dropped as a dragon came flying over the forest they had crossed. It blew out fire and some of the trees started burning.

"You better choose a side real fast," Roman said.  
"Why do I have to choose?" Beverly asked.  
"Because you know what the fuck to do!" Dean shouted.

She turned around and looked at the two creatures.

"Nessie or Kraken? Nessie or Kraken?" She mumbled.  
"Fucking choose!" Dean shouted louder.  
"Nessie!" She shouted back.  
"Are you sure?" Roman asked.  
"So far they've been able to change the rules with the mythical creatures because they never existed. They're not real. Nessie and Kraken are real. They can't change the rules on something real," she said.  
"They're real? What the fuck are you on about?" Baron shouted.  
"And Nessie's safe?" Roman ignored Baron.  
"She's never killed any humans. The biggest animal she's eaten in any reports is a sheep and that one is probably fake since it only happened once. She usually stays in the water and eat fish," she said.  
"And Kraken?" Peyton asked.  
"He drags down ships to their watery grave," Beverly answered.  
"Fuck you! I don't believe you!" Baron shouted.

He ran to the side with the Kraken and jumped in.

"No, Baron, come back!" Beverly shouted.

He swam to the middle and they all watched as the Kraken wrapped one of its tentacles around him and pulled him under water screaming.

"Nessie it is," Dean said.

They ran to the side as the dragon came closer.

"Swim calmly. Don't scare her," Beverly said.

They crossed the water while keeping their eyes on Nessie. She studied them curiously but allowed them to pass. The dragon turned around as if an invisible wall kept it from coming near.

"Give me your hand," Roman said.

He helped them all up from the water and they moved to the cave. A faint light came from inside.

"Only one way forward," Beverly said.

She took a deep breath and moved into the cave with Roman, Dean, Peyton and Sonya behind her. It went on for a while and suddenly they were met by a glass door with a bunch of faces staring back at them from the other side. One of the men walked over and pressed a button. The glass door slid open and allowed them to enter.

"Welcome," he said.  
"What is this place?" Beverly asked.  
"An experiment. We never thought five of you would make it out. We were counting on one or two max. We didn't know you had such a mind in the group," he pointed at her head.  
"Who the fuck are you?" She asked.  
"Sorry. My name is Matt Hardy and I created this place along with my brother Jeff," he answered.  
"You experimented on us?" Peyton looked shocked. "You can't do that to people. There's laws against it."  
"Why?" Beverly asked.  
"Why not?" Matt shrugged. "Because I could."

Beverly planted her fist straight into his nose and he howled in pain.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" He asked.  
"Because I could!" She sneered. "Fucking asshole! People died because of you!"  
"Jeff, get them out of here!" Matt ordered.

Another man stepped up to them and handed them a pill each.

"What is this?" Roman asked.  
"Something to make you forget. You'll wake up at home with no memory of what went down here," Jeff answered.  
"Fuck this!" Dean growled.  
"You either take the pill or you're never getting out of here," Jeff said.

They all put the pills in their mouths. He turned to take a tray with glasses of water. While his back was against them, Beverly took out the pill again and put it in her jeans pocket. She looked at Roman and Dean that studied her and then did the same thing. Peyton and Sonya didn't see any of them doing it. Jeff turned back around and they all took a glass of water and swallowed it down.

"Good," Jeff smiled. "Now lay down. You'll be asleep in no time."

They laid down on the cold floor and it didn't take long before Jeff moved around. Beverly cracked open an eye and watched as he took a gun and put a bullet in Sonya's head.

"She was bitten," he informed the others in the room. "Doctors would start asking questions if they saw that bite mark."  
"Get the others home," Matt said.  
"They won't remember a thing," Jeff said.

Beverly had her eyes closed again, pretending to be asleep. She felt how hands went under her and lifted her up. Soon she found herself alone in the back of a van that kept driving for hours. She had no idea where the other three had gone but they were probably in other vans. She was going home but she would never be able to forget.

 **A/N:  
I left the ending kind of open because I do have an idea for a sequel but I'm not sure if I should write it or not since this story hasn't really taken off with people in here. Let me know what you think, if you would be so kind. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
